The present invention relates to the art of golf clubs. It finds particular application in conjunction with an iron golf club head having a customizable weighting feature to provide better performance, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present invention is amenable to other like applications.
Golf irons include a club head joined to a hosel and a shaft with the shaft being attached to the head by fitting the shaft into a bore formed within the hosel. The hosel is typically attached to and formed integrally with the head of an iron. Irons are generally classified by loft angle. Irons having low loft angles, e.g., 17xc2x0-25xc2x0, are classified as long irons, while irons having large loft angles, e.g., 40xc2x0-60xc2x0, are classified as short irons. Typically, irons are numbered from long to short, i.e., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, PW (pitching wedge), SW (sand wedge), LW (lob wedge).
Golf irons are said to be either a traditional design wherein the iron is forged and has a generally continuous back portion or a second type of design known as cavity backed. In the cavity backed design, the back portion of the club head includes a substantial depression or cavity, which has the effect of providing perimeter weighting for the club head. Traditionally, cavity backed clubs, which include perimeter weighting, provide a larger xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d or striking area, such that a ball need not be struck precisely with the center of the striking face of the club to produce an acceptable golf shot.
The location and distribution of weight within a golf iron is an important factor in its performance. In particular, weight placement at the bottom of the golf club head provides a lower center of gravity, which assists in propelling a golf ball into the air during impact. In addition, weight concentrated at the toe and heel of the club head provides a resistance to twisting, or high moment of inertia, during golf ball impact.
While a low center of gravity and high moment of inertia are important performance variables that affect the playability and feel of a golf club, it is well known that average golfers suffer from a variety of swing inconsistencies, which cause undesirable golf shots. Some golfers have a tendency to push or fade golf shots, while other golfers have a tendency to pull or draw golf shots. In addition, many golfers have a tendency to push or fade long irons, hit middle irons straight, and pull short irons. Therefore, a need exists for a golf iron set having a customizable weighting feature to accommodate the variety of shot inconsistencies in the average golfer.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved golf iron, which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an iron golf club head includes a heel portion, a toe portion, a sole portion, a top portion, a hosel portion, and a striking face having a front surface and a back surface. A peripheral mass is disposed on the back surface, which defines a first cavity. A first weight member extends from the sole portion toward the top portion within the first cavity. The first weight member includes a rear surface, which defines a second cavity. A weight medallion is disposed within the second cavity.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, at least a portion of the first weight member is spaced apart from the back surface.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the weight medallion has a density of at least 1.0 g/cm3 and includes a high-density portion disposed adjacent the heel portion and a low-density portion disposed adjacent the toe portion.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the high-density portion is comprised of tungsten.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the high-density portion comprises approximately 90% of a total mass of the weight medallion.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the weight medallion includes a high-density portion disposed adjacent the toe portion and a low-density portion disposed adjacent the heel portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a golf iron set includes a plurality of long irons, middle irons, and short irons. Each of the irons has a club head including a heel portion, a toe portion, a sole portion, a top portion, a hosel portion, and a striking face having front and back surfaces. A peripheral mass is disposed on the back surface, which defines a first cavity. A cantilevered mass extends from the sole portion toward the top portion within the first cavity. The cantilevered mass includes a rear surface which defines a second cavity. A weight medallion is disposed within the second cavity.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, in the long irons, the cantilevered mass has a height H1. The weight medallion includes a high-density portion disposed toward the heel portion and a low-density portion disposed toward the toe portion.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, in the middle irons, the cantilevered mass has a height H2, where H2 greater than H1. In addition, the weight medallion includes two halves of equal density.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, in the short irons, the cantilevered mass has a height H3 where H3 greater than H2. In addition, the weight medallion includes a high-density portion disposed toward the toe portion and a low-density portion disposed toward the heel portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a golf iron, having a center of gravity, includes a heel portion, a toe portion, a sole portion, a top portion, a hosel portion, and a striking face having a front surface and a back surface. A peripheral mass is disposed on the back surface, which defines a first cavity. A cantilevered mass extends along a first direction from the sole portion toward the top portion within the first cavity. The cantilevered mass includes a rear surface, which defines a second cavity, and a height selected from one of H1, H2, and H3, where H3 greater than H2 greater than H1. The selected height determines the center of gravity along the first direction. The golf iron includes means for adjusting the center of gravity along a second direction, which is perpendicular to the first direction.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the means for adjusting the center of gravity along the second direction includes a horizontally elongated, bi-material weight member, which is disposed within the second cavity. The weight member includes a first semi-elongate portion, which is disposed adjacent the toe portion and a second semi-elongate portion, which is disposed adjacent the heel portion. The first semi-elongate portion has a substantially greater mass than the second semi-elongate portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of making a golf club head includes forming a club head having a striking face, a top portion, a bottom portion, a toe portion, and a heel portion. A peripheral mass is formed on the rear surface of the striking face, defining a rear cavity. A cantilevered mass is formed, which extends from the bottom portion toward the top portion within the rear cavity. The cantilevered mass includes a rear surface, which defines a weight insert pocket. A bi-material weight medallion is formed out of a high-density material and a low-density material. The bi-material weight medallion is secured within the weight insert pocket.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the step of forming the bi-material weight medallion includes adhesively securing an elliptical decorative medallion plate to a semi-elliptical tungsten member and a semi-elliptical foam member.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the step of forming a bi-material weight medallion includes adhesively securing an elliptical decorative medallion plate to a semi-elliptical tungsten member and a semi-elliptical aluminum member.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the step of forming a cantilevered mass includes selecting a desired vertical center of gravity and forming the cantilevered mass having a height selected from one of H1, H2, and H3, where H3 greater than H2 greater than H1. The selected height of the cantilevered mass determines the vertical center of gravity.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the step of securing the bi-material weight medallion includes selecting a desired horizontal center of gravity from one of a toe-biased horizontal center of gravity and a heel-biased horizontal center of gravity. In response to selecting a toe-biased horizontal center of gravity, the bi-material weight medallion is secured within the weight insert pocket such that the high-density portion is disposed adjacent the toe. In response to selecting a heel-biased horizontal center of gravity, the bi-material weight medallion is secured within the weight insert pocket such that the high-density portion is disposed adjacent the heel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a golf club fitting system includes a plurality of irons each including a striking face, a heel portion, a toe portion, a sole portion, a top portion, and a peripheral mass on a back surface of the striking face, which defines a rear cavity. The cantilevered mass extends from the sole portion toward the top portion within the rear cavity. The cantilevered mass defines a weight insert pocket adapted to receive a weight medallion. In this system, a method of custom fitting a golfer with appropriate golf clubs includes assessing a shot tendency of the golfer for each of long irons, middle irons, and short irons. In response to the assessing step, for each golf club, an iron is selected, which has one of a toe-biased weight medallion, a center-biased weight medallion, or a heel-biased weight medallion within the weight insert pocket.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, if the golfer""s shot tendency is a fade/push, an iron having a heel-biased weight medallion within the weight insert pocket is selected. If the golfer""s shot tendency is a draw/pull, an iron having a toe-biased weight medallion within the weight insert pocket is selected. If the golfer""s shot tendency is straight, and iron having a center-biased weight medallion within the weight insert pocket is selected.
One advantage of the present invention resides in an optimized weight distribution.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in a weight medallion customizable to offset either pushed or pulled golf shots.
Another advantage of the present invention is resides in a variable-height cantilevered mass for adjusting a vertical center of gravity.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in a bi-material weight medallion for adjusting a horizontal center of gravity.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the preferred embodiments.